Forver Mine
by addictedtovamps
Summary: When Christian is turned into a vampire, he fears life will never be the same. 200 years later, in a small town in America, he finds a baby named Katherine. She smells appetizing to him, and he's afraid for her. What will happen as Kat grows up?
1. Suffering

**Alright, so this is a new kind of story that I thought up during my English class, after my poetry test. I own everything in this story, except for the name Christian Ozera. I borrowed that a favorite author of mine, Richelle Mead. Christian, Drew, and Kat are completely mine, but Lily Evans is from J.K. Rowling. It's different, but this story if personally one of my favorites that I have thought of. Oh, I forgot to mention an important part, too! Stephenie Meyer owns Edward, Bella, and all the Cullens. Yes, my dears, the Cullen's are also involved! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Running. That's all I ever did anymore. All I had been doing for the last three years. I'd been running away from the vampire that had turned me: Drew Ozera. I hated him with a passion. He'd taken everything I had loved. I had been twenty-two when he had turned me, and yet I had had so much already. Mary and I had been married for five years, and we had two small children. Elizabeth was four years old, and Matthew was two. Oh, God, how I had loved my family. My sister, Marietta, lived with us as well, and she helped Mary take care of the children during the day.

But our happy life was about to end.

In the year of 1792, we lived in a small, yet comfortable, house in London, England. We were happy. That night, after Mary and I had came back from our walk in the local gardens with Elizabeth and Matthew, we came home to find Marietta lying in the ditch outside our house. Her throat had been ripped out, as if by some kind of animal. I was desolate; Marietta was the last of the family I had left. Mary and I consoled the children, and after we tucked them into the bed, we went to our room and she consoled me. I am not ashamed to say that I wept more than I'd ever seen my wife. I had just lost my baby sister, the one that I had told my father on his deathbed that I would protect. After my tears subsided, I fell asleep, nestled against my worried wife.

Elizabeth and Matthew's screams woke us up. We rushed into their bedroom, and Mary shrieked at the sight that greeted us. The monster, Drew, as I later called him, had his mouth secured to my son's throat, and appeared to be drinking from him. My wife snatched up Elizabeth, then turned and ran out the door. Drew didn't pause until my son quit whimpering. Finally… he threw down my son, and I charged him. Quite easily, he grabbed me by my hair, then drug me to the sitting room, where my wife was sobbing hysterically over my daughter's black curls. I shouted at her to run as Drew tied me to a chair, hissing at me that it would be wise for me to watch what was about to happen. Moments later, he grabbed my wife by the neck and jerked her to him, leaving my baby girl alone on the floor.

"You _**will **_watch me kill them!" He snarled, and then his fangs glistened in the light. As I screamed a stream of profanities at him, he sank his teeth into my wife's neck, drinking deeply. She let out one last scream, then whimpered quietly.

"I love you, Christian. Lizzie, be a good girl for Mummy."

With those last words, my wife took one more shuddering breath, and sank into the arms of death as Drew through down her body with a disgusted snort. Elizabeth was clinging to my leg at this point, and she was screaming shrilly. That bastard smirked at her, then at me.

"Now, watch your daughter die, Christian."

I struggled against the ropes that bound me, snarling at him. "Keep your hands off my daughter! I'll not let you harm my child!"

Drew merely chuckled, then snatched up Elizabeth and sank his teeth into her small throat. Her screams, and mine, erupted as he did, but then she fell silent. I sobbed, blinded by my anger and fear. My entire family was dead. What would he do to me?

I felt a tug at my hair, and I looked up miserably. "What do you want, you bastard?" I asked dully, looking away as he wiped his reddened mouth.

"You are a brave human, though you'll learn to stomach death." Drew chuckled unexpectedly, then untied me. "Rise, Christian. I've given you the honor of becoming a vampire, my brother. You will have the Dark Gift, my dear boy. Now, you will not be surrounded by your grief. Trust me, it is better this way."

I stared at him in horror, then tried to run. It was a foolish mistake; I know that now. He simply grabbed me, then bit. It was the most agonizing feeling I'd ever felt. My memory doesn't remember anything past that point… until I woke up, that is.

My eyes flickered open, and I immediately became aware that wherever I was, it was dark in here.

"Congratulations, my dear brother!" Drews' voice cried out suddenly. "You are now a vampire!" He laughed happily as he helped me sit up, his green eyes twinkling. Somehow, it was scary that he green eyes. Elizabeth had had green eyes…

I could only remember that one night, the night he had slaughtered my family. To this day, I can't call back memories from the year before that. I cleared my throat timidly, then asked, "Do I look the same as I did when I was human?"

My question surprised him, I could tell. "Of course. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin." He said, nodding. "I remember asking my creator the same question. See? We could be brothers." His eyes held mine, and me smiled slowly. "I have always yearned for a brother. And we have eternity to get to know each other, Christian." His brow furrowed for a moment, then smoothed out. "What is your full name, Christian?"

Now, his question surprised _**me**_. "Christian Matthew Williamson." I said after a moment. "What is yours?"

"Hm… My current alias is Drew Thomas Ozera. Your new name shall be Christian Matthew Ozera. This way… no one will remember you."

I stayed silent for a while, and then it dawned on me. This man had brutally slaughtered my family. I could feel the growl rising into my throat, and I glared at him. "You. Murdered. My. Family!" I flung myself at him, and pinned him by the throat against the wall. I could tell he was surprised at my strength, for I was, too, and even more so at my speed. "I'll kill you!" I snarled, slamming him forcefully against the wall.

The man didn't so much as flinch.

"I hate to burst your bubble, you poor little boy, but I can't be killed." He sneered down at me, then twisted out of my grasp. "I am older than you, in human years, and in immortal years. When I was turned, I was twenty-eight. Now, I am three hundred and four years old, dearest brother." With a small gesture to the door, he chuckled quietly. "Come. It is time to hunt, Christian. I shall teach you the immortal ways, and you shall be glorious in your power. Humans are nothing but animals; you feed on them, or you kill them. Nothing else."

"No! I will not kill!" I cried out, my eyes wide with my terror. "I will not do to a human what you have just done to my family! I refuse!" I backed up from him, fearful of my new _**brother**_. I did not trust him, not in the slightest. But, later on, he would prove to be the only source of friendship that I would feel for a long time.

He stared at me in disgust, then grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door with him. "Do not be ridiculous, Christian. You _**will **_feast on humans, but you will not necessarily enjoy it. Later on, when you learn to appreciate what I have done for you, you will, though. I am certain of that." With this, he smiled cruelly, then pulled me into the nearest alley before I could so much as utter a protest.

By the time we were in the alley, I had remembered what I had been about to say. "I will not _**ever **_harm a human." I said through clenched teeth, then pulled away for his grasp, vanishing into the nearby woods.

A few minutes later, I had killed a deer, and I was now drinking from it. The warm, rich blood felt absolutely wonderful. I had had no idea that I was so thirsty… I sighed in content as I finished my meal, then shoved the body away from me. I felt a small shudder pass through me as Drew stepped out of the shadows, disapproval etched on his pale features.

"You're such a weak excuse for a vampire…" He huffed at me, then held out a hand to help me up from the ground.

We weren't off to a very good start… but hopefully that would get better over the years.

I accepted his hand and pulled myself up, and then we began walking through the darkened woods. "We could go to America." I suggested hopefully; I wanted to put some distance between England and myself for a while. I prayed that he would understand, prayed that he would say yes to my suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea." Drew said indifferently, nodding slightly. "We shall go to America as soon as possible, my brother. We shall reside there, and we shall live there for many a year." He chuckled at this, and I did, too, unable to help myself.

"So we shall." I murmured quietly, then walked ahead of him, my eyes filled with grave sadness that would only grow over the centuries….

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? This chapter is oddly depressing, but the next one won't be. Once I get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter. =3 Click the little review button, dearies!**


	2. Discovery of Her

**Alright, I decided to post this chapter early. =3 What can I say, I'm a suck up!  
This chapter is short, too, but the next one will, hopefully, be longer.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Over the years, Drew and I moved around quite often. He taunted me about my animal-blood-only diet, and for my love for human life. Somehow, he couldn't see how I yearned to be human again, how I yearned for the sounds of my children's laughter. God, how I missed them every waking minute of the day! To my dismay, Drew had no regret for slaughtering my family, and that angered me. As the years flew by, we bickered more and more often. By 1989, I had had enough.

As soon as Drew had left to go hunting, I packed my things. Within fifteen minutes, I was ready to be on my way. I set off without a glance behind me, and I continued wandering for three years. Drew never found me, or at least he didn't show himself. I found myself drawn to a small, quaint little town called Forks, Washington. I was aware to the fact that there was already another coven living there, but that didn't matter. I was desperate for someone to talk with, to laugh with!

When I wandered into town, though, I smelled the most delicious, mouthwatering scent that I had ever smelled. I followed the scent to a large house near the edge of town, and I was taken by surprise at the sight that awaited me. There were four older children in the house, a dead woman laying on a bed, and three newborn infants. There were two girls and one boy, but the smallest infant, which was a girl, was the only one breathing. I watched on in disbelief as a red headed girl, she couldn't have been older than fifteen, scooped up the tiny baby, nestling her close to her chest. But then, my eyes widened with shock as I realized that the delicious scent was coming from that little infant. I'd never wanted to drink a human's blood more than I did now. And yet… I couldn't bring myself to cause that family more grief. So instead, I stayed and watched them, and I learned a curious thing.

They could all do magic.

Within a few minutes, the red headed girl and her twin brother, they just had to be twins, pulled out thin pieces of wood and swished them through the air. In return, the bodies vanished. They all had tears pouring down their faces, and the oldest, an ugly, sharp-faced girl that was staring at the infant with contempt, ran out the door. I stayed hidden in the bushes, watching in case this little broken family needed help. I heard the eldest boy call his twin Lily, and she called him Max, and I gradually learned all of their names. Lily wrapped the infant in a warm, pink flannel blanket, and rocked her slowly. The fragile baby girl was crying pitifully, and I immediately understood that she was hungry. In return, Lily grabbed a bottle that had suddenly appeared, and motherly began to feed the little one. I listened desperately for a name, anxious as to what I would call this little one that had such appealing blood.

"Mum would have wanted you to have a pretty name." Lily spoke softly, rocking the little girl. "Hm… your name shall be… Katherine. Katherine Isabella Evans, after Mum." She smiled down at little Katherine, and I felt my heart race.

My little angel had a name. _**Katherine Isabella Evans, **_I thought, a smile on my lips for the first time in years. _**I will never let you out of my sight.**_ The bottle was slowly emptying, but before it was half way emptied, little Katherine fell fast asleep. Lily took her into a bedroom that had a basinet in one corner, and a bed in another.

"You can sleep in my room, Kitty Kat…" Lily murmured quietly, tucking in the infant. I smiled at the loving care the older girl showed her baby sister, but my smile quickly disappeared.

Little Kat was far, far too small. Neither Matthew nor Elizabeth had been that small when they were born. I felt my eyes widen in fear, and then they narrowed. I would not let this little angel die on me. Never. I felt it my duty to make sure she was protected. She would never be alone; I would make sure of that. She would always have me watching over her. I would protect her with all my life. Always.

At that moment, I heard a low chuckle behind me. I froze in fear, then turned around. "Hello, Drew." I said coldly, walking away from the house; it would not do to have him see the little angel in there.

"Dearest Christian. Did you think that it would be so easy as to run away from me?" He sneered at me, then took a step toward the house. I heard him inhale, then sigh in surprise. "What a delightful smell. Looks like I'll be hunting here tonight." He smirked as he slipped into a crouch, and my insides froze in fear.

"NO!" I roared, tackling him as hard as I could. I would not let him take the little girls' life.

He hissed at me angrily, then understanding lit up his face. "By God, Christian, it's just a baby! But she smells appetizing to you, too… hm…. I think I shall let her live. When she is older, she shall choose between us. But I can assure you, brother; she will choose me." With a ghostly laugh, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I cursed violently, then raced back over to the house. Katherine was still fast asleep, unharmed. I sighed in relief, then settled into the bushes, watching her curiously. She was so beautiful… far more beautiful than my own daughter had been, I'll admit. After a few more minutes, I lay down in the bushes, her little angel face stuck in my memories. I vowed that I would view her as I had viewed Elizabeth; as a daughter. But, Drew's words haunted me, "_**When she is older, she shall choose between us. But, I can assure you, brother; she will choose me." **_I shuddered, praying to the powers that be that little Katherine would not have to ever face Drew.  


* * *

Several moments later, I sat up, alarmed; Kat had began to cry. I peered into the room as Lily rushed in, scooping up the fragile little newborn.

"Sh… hush, little lamb…" Lily cooed, nuzzling her baby sister. "Everything's alright, lovie…" She hummed quietly as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she rocked Katherine slowly, humming quietly.

I felt a pang of guilt for the older girl, all alone in this world. But I could tell she was strong. She would have to be strong to survive raising her baby sister. Of course, I would always be there in the wings, helping. Well, not that they would notice; I would be careful to remain hidden from this magical family. I felt my brown eyes warm with the sudden idea of taking care of them, and then my happiness diminished. What was I to do about hunting? My brow furrowed slightly, then smoothed out. I would simply call the animals to me, and then dispose of the bodies. It would not be the first time I had done something like that. I could not afford to let that monster near baby Katherine.

My hair bristled slightly at the very thought. _**I swear to God, if he harms her…. **_I let my thought trail off as I focused back on the little infant. She was gurgling a little, which was highly adorable, and near sleep again. With a soft smile, Lily put Katherine back in the basinet, then left the room quickly. I watched the infant with interest, tilting my head to the side curiously. She was so interesting! Her eyes blinked open for a moment, and I caught sight of deep blue eyes; the color of eyes all babies have. I chuckled quietly, shaking my head with slight amusement as she closed her eyes again. "Go to sleep, little Katherine. I will not anything arm you through the night.

And, as if she heard me through the window, Katherine closed her eyes and, with a soft sigh, fell fast asleep. With a soft laugh, I, too, fell asleep in the bushes outside the Evans' Manor.

I woke up the next morning, blinking with surprise as I sat up. Had I really slept through the whole night? My eyes looked through the window, and a smile lit my face at the sight of Katherine nestled in her blanket inside the basinet. I hadn't noticed the night before, but she had just small little fuzz of hair; white blond. I froze instantly, trembling despite myself…. Mary's hair had been that exact shade….

I quickly shook away the feeling of dread, determined not to believe what my conscience was screaming at me. Surely this wasn't a sign that Kat was meant to be mine; to be what Mary had been to me! It would be impossible, for I had vowed the day Drew had slaughtered my family that I would never love anyone other than Mary. And yet… I felt Mary slipping out of my heart. Kat was the only important thing now. The though sickened me nonetheless, however. Falling in love with an infant was disturbing, and yet it didn't feel like love. For the moment, it was nothing but protectiveness that I felt over the wee child; I would be the father she never had.

As she grew up, if she wanted me to stay around, I would be the best big brother or friend she would ever have. And maybe, just maybe, when she grew, she'd want me to stay around. Forever.

I would stay forever, regardless, though. But if she chose life with me, I would have to make her what I was.

A vampire.

Immortal.

Would I be strong enough to make such a choice? I had no idea. But, if she did choose me, I would love to spend eternity with her. The thought of that made me happy, which thoroughly surprised me.

I hadn't been happy in almost 200 years.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Review, please!  
Next chapter, I'll be speeding some things up. Kat will be three, and what happens when she discovers Christian?  
Stay tuned!**


	3. Her Immortal

**Alrighty, Chapter 3 is up!**

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Surprisingly enough, time flew by while I lived outside the Evans Manor. Hunting only took up a small portion of my time, and the rest of my time was devoted to Kat. As the months passed, I grew more attached to her, and I began to realize that I wouldn't be able to leave her. Ever. The thought haunted me, but I tried to convince myself that I would be able to leave her when the time was right. The feeble lie made me a little happier on the subject, but I was only half convinced. Plus, if Drew would be there, too, I would have a simple excuse to remain. Little Kat would need protected from that wretched fiend, and I was more than willing to be her protector.

The years began to pass, and I made my first mistake three short years later. That day was a mistake, but it was the best day of my life.

It was a sunny, beautiful March 4, and the year was 1995. Kat had turned three that day, and I was in the bushes, watching the small party through the window. My eyes were riveted to Kat, watching her laugh and smile with awe. Lily had pulled together several different friends of hers, and of Kat's, and everyone was waiting for Kat to open her presents.

With a soft giggle, Kat tore open her first present, squealing with delight as a plush animal tumbled out. She caught it up in a hug, cooing in baby talk, then grinned impishly up at the small crowd. But… she didn't speak. Unsuccessfully, Lily told Kat to say thank you, but little Kat shook her head and hid her face in the stuffed animal. I heard Lily sigh, then scoop up her baby sister and smile at everyone else. With that simple little display, the party was over.

I sighed in disappointment, wishing Kat would speak to someone besides her family. The precious little angel refused to speak to anyone else, and it was troubling to Lily. It was also troubling to me.

Focusing back on the kitchen, I watched Lily gather all of Kat's presents and walk towards the stairs. A smile played on my lips as Kat ran to her older brother, Max, and tug on his pants leg. She was so impatient, so adorable. I laughed softly to myself, shaking my head in wonder. Would I never get tired of learning about this little child?

"Up, Maxy, up!" Kat chirped, giggling as Max scooped her up and tossed her up in the air. After he had a hold of her, she snuggled against his chest, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Tank chu." She mumbled, closing her eyes with a loud sigh.

"No problem, Kitty Kitty." Max said softly, picking up the small stuffed animal and nestling it in his baby sister's arms. He wordlessly picked up her lime green blanket, then grabbed her sippy cup off the counter. "Let's go take a nap, baby." He whispered, kissing the top of her head with brotherly affection.

Kat smiled sleepily, nodding. "Okays, Maxy…" She mumbled, shivering a little bit as he draped the blanket over her small body.

I watched with a soft smile, and then my brow furrowed. Katherine was still much, much to small. Lily had weighed her the other day, and she only weighed nineteen pounds. My daughter, Elizabeth, had weighed more than that by the time she was one. I rose from the bushes with a soft sigh, then walked into the woods, finally pausing as I reached a small creek still in view of the house. I sat down below a tree, closing my eyes with a soft yawn. After a moment, I reopened my eyes, focusing on the second story window of the house that faced the woods.

Kat had insisted on having this bedroom so she could "See pwetty tees!" as she put it one day. Lily had agreed instantly, moving everything of Kat's into the spacious bedroom with a simple flick of her wand. Now, I had a clear view into the room, and I chuckled every time I saw it.

They had decorated Kat's room lavishly. She had a little trundle bed that was only a foot off the ground, and her bed was different shades of green. The sheets were a pale green, the pillows were grass green, and the comforter was lime green, like Kat's eyes were. There were plush rugs everywhere, and the walls were decorated with letters of the alphabet, animals, and wizard fairy tales. It was the perfect bedroom for such an imaginative little child. I would watch Kat play for her dolls and animals in there for hours, or just watch her sleep. She was happy. At least she was for most of the time. When Lily wasn't there, however, Petunia would beat her constantly. It took all my will not to go in there and kill her, I will admit. I hated Petunia with a passion. She caused Kat many tears, and though Lily healed Kat every day, it would never erase the mental scars. It was excruciating to watch, but I made myself watch anyway. Kat would sob relentlessly in her room, hiding under her bed. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to let her see me.

I sighed softly, then closed my eyes again, leaning back against the tree. This family had issues with loving each other. Would they never learn to send Kat somewhere else for once? I mean, honestly. It wasn't that hard to figure out!

"Who awe you?" An angelic voice chimed suddenly, causing my eyes to open and a gasp to escape from my lips.

It was little Kat.

I gulped as the scent of her blood washed over me, sweeter than life itself. Dear God, but that was a breathtaking aroma. I inhaled, then realized I had stood up in surprise. "What was that, little one?" I asked quietly, kneeling down hesitantly.

"Who awe you?" She asked patiently, her blanket held tightly in one arm as she tilted her head to the side, watching me with curious green eyes. Her white blonde hair fell in a waterfall to her shoulders, a sight that was highly adorable.

I chuckled softly, smiling a gentle smile at the little angel before me. "My name is Christian, little one. What's your name?" I already new her name, but I didn't want to frighten her to badly. Kat was a fearless little child, but I still didn't want to take my chances and have her run screaming to Lily, or worse: Petunia.

"I ish Kitty Kat." Kat said proudly, then walked forward. "Chwistian." She said , giggling softly for a moment. "That hawd to say." She said after a moment, her face slipping into a pout. She shivered a little bit, slipping her thumb into her mouth as the pouting expression disappeared.

"Just call me Chrissy then, Kitty Kat." I said gently, then hesitated for a moment. "Come here." I ordered her gently, holding out my arms. "I'll keep you nice and warm." I added, offering her a small smile. A small part of me hoped she would run back to the house and forget she ever saw me. But the other, larger part of me was yearning for her to stay. I was tired of hiding myself from this little family. I wanted to be known. Plus, I would always do what was best for Kat. I would protect her with my life.

Kat's face lit up with a bright smile and she ran straight in to my arms. "Thank chu, Chwissy." She cooed, snuggling against my chest. "I like you." She added suddenly, beaming up at me. "You is nice." With that, Kat stuck her thumb back in her mouth, sucking on it as she stared up at me. "I still cold…" She whimpered after a moment, her small frame shuddering violently.

I wrapped my arms around her, scooping up the tiny little girl before I stood up and walked to a tree a little closer to the house. "I like you, too, Kat." I chuckled, smiling a crooked smile as I watched her in slight awe. "You'll be warm in a second, cutie pie." I nestled her closer to my chest, then tickled her gently with one hand. As she burst into loud giggles, I laughed softly, then let my hand fall back on her small back slowly, humming quietly.

"That's the lull'by sissa Lily singed to me!" Kat squealed happily, clapping her small hands together with obvious joy. "She say my Mama singed it to hew when she was a little giwl, like me!"

I laughed loudly at that, shaking my head in amusement. "Yes, I heard Lily singing it to you." I explained, allowing my free hand to gently stroke her silvery blonde hair. "I used to sing the same song to my daughter, before she died." I said this part matter-of-factly; it didn't hurt me to talk about my family's death anymore. It was cruel to even think this… but they were part of my past now, a past that didn't have Kat in it. Even the thought of that frightened me, for I couldn't imagine my life without Kat now. Life would have been as unbearable as it had been before I had found her.

"Youw daughtah died?" Kat asked softly, her green eyes solemn for once. "My mama died, too. I doesn't 'membew hew, though. Sissa Lily said Mama died when I was bown, and so did my big bwothew and sissa. Lily nameded them Alexandew and Paige befowe they died." She said all this without to much sadness; to her, it was just a part of her life, as were the beatings she received from Petunia. It sickened me to think this, but it was the only life Kat knew. This life made sense to Kat, because she was used to it.

"I know."

The words came out in a soft whisper, and I looked away, into the forest. "My daughter was killed by a cruel man, as was my son, my sister, and my wife. Their names were Elizabeth and Matthew. My sister's name was Marietta, and my wife's name was Mary." I glanced down at Kat, surprised to find that she was listening intently. "Lizzie had black hair with bright blue eyes, and Matthew had dark brown hair with brown eyes." I laughed softly, shaking my head. "Marietta had brown hair, too, but she had green eyes, like you. My Mary, though, had silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. I loved her very much." My voice, surprisingly, didn't break at the end. I wasn't that sad, but I still missed my family very, very much.

Kat's forehead furrowed and she patted her small hand against mine. "I sowwy." She whispered, her lower lip trembling. "You miss them and I miss Mama." She said after a moment, a small tear rolling down her pale cheek.

I wiped the tear away, pulling her closer to me. "Shh… don't cry, dear one." I murmured, pressing my lips to the top of her little blonde head for a moment. "Always hold your Mama in your heart." I told her gently, nodding. "She will always be there in your heart."

At this, Kat nodded a bit, smiled a tiny smile, and looked up at me with adoration. "I want you to be my fwiend." She said suddenly, sitting up. "I no have any fwiends. I isn't allowed to go to daycawe like othew kids, 'cause sissa says I'm special. Maxy does, too." A frown appeared on her lips, but she continued to stare up at me. "Please, Chwissy?"

"Of course, Kitty Kitty. I'd love to be your friend." I murmured, then looked up as I heard a noise. My heart sank a little as I recognized Lily from about half a mile away, but I ignored her. If she saw me with Kat, that was her problem. I stood Kat up on her feet, though, and she sat down on my lap with a pouting expression. I chuckled quietly, then scooped her back up and placed her on my shoulders as I stood up. "Hold on tight," I warned her, placing her small hands into my hair; it wouldn't hurt me, after all.

She squealed in delight, giggling softly. "Howsey wide!" She crowed happily, gently tugging on a strand of my hair.

At the exact moment I laughed, I heard Lily gasp in shock and fear.

"Kitty Kat!" Lily cried out, her face a mask of horror. After a moment, it turned to anger. "You filthy pedophile! Let go of my sister!" She pulled out her wand, her green almond eyes sparking with pure fury.

Kat began to cry after a moment, and I quickly pulled her off my shoulders, cuddling her to my chest. "Sh, Kitty Kitty… it's okay…" I murmured soothingly.

"Chwissy my fwiend!" She wailed loudly, and I heard Lily gasp again.

I glared at Lily, my fangs protruding as I snarled at her. "You upset her." I growled, slipping forward into a crouch.

Kat stopped crying, and I looked down at her, horrified with myself. "Vampiwe Chwissy!" She said in awe, then giggled and nuzzled against me.

I chuckled reluctantly, then glanced at Lily.

"Give her to me." She whispered, and I immediately placed Kat in her arms.

I kissed the top of Kat's head, smiling down at her as she began to protest. "Don't worry, Kitty Kat. I'm always here. Just say my name, and I'll come straight to you.

With that, Lily turned and rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. I laughed softly, then turned and walked back into the woods.

I would be within hearing distance if Kat still wanted me to be here.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I DID! xD**

Next chapter, Kat spends more time with Christian than Lily would like!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. The Angel

**Chapter 4 is now up, everyone! I only own Kat Evans, Christian and Drew Ozera, and Max Evans. The song is by Billy Joel, and it's called "Goodnight My Angel."  
I hope you enjoy this, people!**

* * *

I glanced around at the trees, then climbed into a tall, full oak. A smirk played on my lips as I settled on the highest branch, gazing into Kat's room. I watched as Lily sat down on the bed with _**my**_ little angel, burning with jealousy as she sang quietly to her. After a few more moments of crying, Kat's breathing slowed, and she fell fast asleep. Lily gently laid her down, covered her with the blankets, then shut the door behind her as she walked down the staircase. I heard her enter the kitchen, then begin venting to Max as she grabbed an apple from the large fruit bowl they kept.

"Kat was with a fucking man in the backyard!" Lily hissed angrily, leaning against the counter as her twin wrapped his arm around her shoulders soothingly. "She doesn't seem to understand that someone could kidnap her, or rape her!" With this, she burst into quiet tears, trembling a little. "I can't lose her…" Lily whispered quietly. "She's all we have left of Mum." After a moment, she wiped her cheeks slowly, then walked towards the stairs. "Come on, Max. We've got school tomorrow." She said wearily, then disappeared up the stairs and into her room.

I sighed as my eyes closed, then opened as I glanced back up at Kat's room. A triumphant smile lit up my face as I watched my little angel sleep, and I began to hum quietly. After a moment, I slowly began to sing.

"_Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away. Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we sailing on an emerald bay? And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a part of me…. Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be… Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart they will always be a part… of me…. Someday we'll all be gone…. But lullabies go on and on…. They never die, that's how you and I… will be…."_

I smiled softly as I finished the song, moving closer to watch little Kat sleep. "Goodnight, my little angel." I breathed, peering in her window. Finally, I turned away, then went back to my tree. I stretched out on the branch, staring up at the velvety darkness of the sky. "Lullabies go on and on…." I whispered before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke with a jolt the next morning, blinking at the brightness of the sun. I glanced at Kat's window, discovered she wasn't there, and moved to the floor of the forest to see into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, picking at her breakfast as she yawned. My brow furrowed as I discovered she wasn't eating. Again. And I could see I wasn't the only one that was aggravated with that.

"Kitty, you have to eat." Lily said gently, spooning up a little bit of oatmeal with a small spoon, bringing it to Kat's mouth. I could tell she was desperate to get Kat to eat even just a little bit, but we both knew that was very unlikely to happen; Kat rarely ate as it was.

Kat shook her head, turning away. "Nu hungwy." She sniffed, sucking on her juice sippy cup. "Oatmeal icky." She said after a moment, grimacing. "It smell funny. Kitty nu like it." With that, she hid her face in Lily's skirt, shaking her head violently. "Nu make me eat it sissa. Pwease?" The pouting expression appeared on her lips, and she looked up with a sorrowful expression.

"Alright, alright, you little beggar!" Lily laughed, gently stroking Kat's hair back. "Sissa has to go to school now, Kitty. Be a good girl today." She set Kat down in the chair, then apperated to school.

Kat slipped down from the chair after Lily had gone, yawning softly as she let her soft blanket trail over the floor as she grabbed her sippy cup and walked towards the staircase. She glanced around wearily and, seeing know sign of Petunia, she pitter-pattered up the stairs to her bedroom. I kept a close eye on her, watching from a high tree branch as she shut her bedroom door behind her, locking it with a simple snap of her small fingers. Kat sat down on her bed after a moment, slurping on her juice as she stared intently out the window. Her white blonde hair was tousled from sleep; it was actually curly. The sight, combined with the white nightgown she was wearing, was highly adorable. After a moment, Kat slipped off her bed and walked over to the window, opening it with a simple gesture. She stuck her head out, slowly looking around. Finally, she gave an impatient sigh and her eyes narrowed. "Chwissy?" She called out, an edge of annoyance in her soft, childish little voice.

I was at her side in a moment, already slipping through the small window. "Hello, Kitty Kat." I greeted her warmly, flashing a brief smile as I knelt down beside her. "Did you want me to come back?" I asked hesitantly, tilting my head to the side as I stared into her bright green eyes.

"Chwissy!" She squealed happily, clapping her tiny hands together in surprise. "Yush, yush, yush!" Kat cheered, racing forward to wrap her fragile arms around my neck. "Vampiwe Chwissy." She added, peering up at me. "Bitey." She giggled, prodding my lips with her finger.

I gently moved her finger away, pressing my lips to her forehead instead. "You mustn't do that, Kat." I reprimanded her, grinning a bit as I stood up, wrapping my arms securely around her small body. "Yes, little one, vampire Chrissy." I sat down on her bed, then began gently stroking her blonde curls back. "Aren't you a precious little thing…" I murmured to myself, watching as she released her grip on me and tumbled into a little heap on her bed.

Kat's bright green eyes sparkled in delight as she began to giggle, bouncing up and down for a few moments. "My Chwissy." She said sullenly, a pouting expression on her pale face as she curled up against my side. A pleading look crossed her face and she sat down in my lap, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Yes. Your Chrissy." I promised, scooping her up and nuzzling her gently. "My Kitty Kat?" I asked hopefully, grinning as I pressed kisses against her small, soft face.

She nodded, giggling quietly as I pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then she pressed her finger against my mouth. "Biteeeee." She squealed, trying to peer into my mouth. Kat sighed impatiently, then tugged on my chin. "Teethy, Chwissy! Pwease?!"

As her delicious, appealing, mouthwatering scent washed over me, I took a deep breath, then winced as my throat burned with the thirst I felt for her. My arms tightened around her, and I shook my head slowly. "No, Kitty Kitty. No bite." I desperately wanted to be firm with her, but she had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Pweaseeee?" Kat cooed, staring up at me with puppy dog eyes. "I wuv chu…." She added, snuggling against me again.

My heart literally melted, and I nodded unwillingly. "Alright, sweet pea. You can see my teeth." I picked her up, standing her across from me, and opened my mouth, allowing my fangs to come out of my gums. They weren't that large; they were only around one or two inches long. I felt nervous as I showed them to her, for I had no idea what her reaction would be.

"Can I touch them?" The soft question came from her mouth, and she took a tottering step forward, unbalanced on the feathery mattresses.

I quickly placed my hands on her waist, steadying her and standing her on my lap. "If you… want. But be careful." I warned her, gently stroking her hair back. Her scent washed over me again, and I swallowed convulsively, wincing slightly at the burning sensation I felt. God, what I wouldn't give to take one sip of that delectable blood of hers… No! I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to her! I would never become the monster Drew was, and if I did, I would get as far away from Kat as possible.

Standing on my legs, Kat reached out with her hand and gently pressed one finger against my left fang. "Owwie. Shawp." She whispered, looking oddly fascinated. She gently tugged on the fang, then let her hand drop. "Thank chu." She said simply, then wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled against me, leaving me surprised.

"Your quite welcome, sweetheart." I murmured, holding her to me with a sigh of content. I was shocked that she wasn't terrified of me, but I was also somewhat relieved. The truth was that I didn't want her to be afraid of me. Selfish as it might seem, I wanted this little angel to be mine. Even if she did refuse me in the future, I would always be lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to realize that I was the best person that could protect her. Maybe Lily would realize that in the near future. I had eternity to wait, and I certainly wouldn't mind waiting for Kat. _Later on, Lily will give me permission,_ I assured myself. _She'll tell me when Kat is up for grabs in the romance department._

Kat was staring up at me, and a bright smile appeared on her little cupid bow lips. "Can I show you some of my magic?" She asked shyly, looking hopeful.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can always show me whatever you want." I replied automatically, smiling in return. "I would love to see you do magic. I've only seen your sissa use it around the house."

"Good." Kat said confidently, and she turned to stare at her stuffed animals, which were all in a box across the room. After a moment, the animals began flying out, landing all over the room, and within seconds, the small explosion was over. Kat was laughing in delight, clapping her hands together. "See how much fun it is, Chwissy?"

My eyes widened in surprise, then I leaned down to drop a kiss on the top of her head. "Good job, Kitty." I praised her, then placed her down on the bed as I glanced out the window. Damn. Lily would be home soon… "I have to go, sweetheart." I said gently, settling her back against her pillows. "But I'll be back tomorrow, and every day after that." I promised, afraid to look in her eyes lest she persuade me to stay.

"Don't go…" Kat whimpered, reaching out for me. After a moment of staring up at me, she curled back up against her pillows, still watching me. "Pwomise?" She asked hopefully.  
"I promise, baby girl." I stated, then turned and found a piece of paper and pen. I quickly wrote a note on it, then handed it to Kat. "Give this to Lily when she comes in here, Kat." I said firmly, then disappeared out the window and into the forest.

* * *

A few moments later, as I rested on my tree branch, I recalled what my letter to Lily had said with a smirk on my face.

_Dear Lily,_

_If you didn't already know, this is Christian, the man you saw with Kat the other day. I swear to you I will not ever harm her, even if it means destroying myself in the process. I am a vampire, Lily. Around me, Kat will be protected from everything. As the years go by, you can expect to see me around more and more often. For now, I will simply be the father Kat will never have. Later on, though, I'll be a best friend, or a brother, and maybe later on I will even be a lover to her. I do not say these things to frighten you, but little Kat's blood calls to me. I leave this entirely up to her, when she gets older, but know this: I will always be watching out for her. You will __**never **__get me to leave._

_Yours Truly,_

_Christian Matthew Ozera  


* * *

_**So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it!  
Next Chapter; It speeds forward 11 years into the future, when Kat is 14. How is the relationship she shares with Christian?**

REVIEW


	5. Feelings

**I am finally updating again! It's a bloody miracle! xD  
**

* * *

Almost ten years had passed since I had left that note for Lily. As Kat had grown older, she had spent even more time with me, and she was always safe. Safe from Petunia, the sister who abused her, and safe from Drew, who wanted to kill her. She was never out of my sight longer than necessary, and then only if I was sure Lily would be able to keep an eye on her. During those early years, Kat was sweet and put up with me trying to keep her safe. When she hit twelve though, things took a turn for the worse.

Today was Kat's thirteenth birthday. By now, she had plenty of friends she had met at Hogwarts, and the house was full of teenagers. Boys in particular, I noticed grimly. I didn't want these boys around Kat. They always stared after her longingly, and their thoughts were practically shouted at me. I gritted my teeth, then smiled softly as Kat exited from her bathroom and into her bedroom. I was lounging on her bed, waiting for her patiently. "You look beautiful." I assured her before she could say a word.

"Oh, Chris, you always know what I'm going to say." Kat laughed, glancing down at her blue velvet mini skirt and her black silk shirt.

I chuckled, standing up. "Well of course I do, cutie. I've known you since the day you were born." I ruffled her pale hair teasingly, then handed her a box. "This is just one of the many presents I bought you. I want you to open this one now."

She listened to me obediently, sitting down on the bed as she carefully opened her first present of the day. A gasp escaped her lips as she held up a pair of emerald earrings. "Oh, Chrissy, they're perfect! They match my eyes!" Without another word, she flung herself into my arms, smiling.

I caught her, wrapping my arms securely around her. "I know. That's why I got them for you. Don't think of these as a birthday present; think of these as an apology for being so protective of you." I murmured, pressing my lips to her forehead for a moment.

"I forgive you. You know I always do." Kat said, then gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry for being so mean. I know I acted horribly."

I shook my head, letting her down. "Apology accepted, kiddo. Now, let's go downstairs to your party."

"Not so fast, brother. I want to give little Katherine her birthday present from me." Drew chuckled, walking out of the shadows. "Hello there, pet."

Kat looked up at me hesitantly, and I nodded stiffly. "Drew!" She said, running over to him. She flung her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"That's a good girl." He said, kneeling down to place a light kiss on her lips. He glanced over at me after he did, a smirk on his lips. "Do you want your present, beautiful?"

Kat nodded a little, perching on the edge of her bed. "Yes, please."

Drew chuckled softly, then pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to her, his hand lightly caressing her cheek. "Open it, sweetheart. That way you can go down to your party."

"Yes, Drew." She said obediently, then took the top off of the box. Her eyes widened a little as she looked up at him. "It matches the earrings Christian bought me!" She hurriedly fastened the necklace, gazing down at the emerald heart. "Thank you both so very, very much!" She jumped up and hugged Drew, kissing his cheek. Then, she skipped over to me, giving me another kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, pet, I must go. I'll come visit you again tonight and you can show me all of your presents." Drew stated, smirking at me and blowing a kiss to Kat before he disappeared.

I ground my teeth together, rolling my eyes. "Good riddance." I muttered quietly, squeezing Kat gently. She squirmed a little under my grip, wrinkling her nose.

"Ow, Chris, that hurts!" Kat complained, twisting away from me. Oops. Well, I thought that it was gentle…

A grimace appeared on my lips and I knelt down next to her. "Sorry, Kitty Kat. I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her softly, a crooked smile on my lips as I gently pressed my lips to her forehead. "Forgive me?"

Kat laughed, her face softening as she wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggling closer to my body. "Of course, Christian." She said, her words muffled from my jacket. "I always forgive you."

An agonizing wave of the thirst I felt for her traveled down my throat, and I pushed her away gently. "Careful, sweetheart. I'm just a tad thirsty at the moment." I told her, my eyes glancing at her, then away again as I stood up, ruffling her hair with a chuckle. "Guess I could leave for a while and come back tonight after your party."

"No, don't leave!" Kat protested, her eyes widening slightly. "I _**want **_you to stay, Christian. Plus, Drew would just come over again if you left." Her brow furrowed, a frown appearing as she crossed her arms.

I smirked a little, nodding. "Alright, precious, I'll stay with you so you can endure your party." My eyes softened as I gazed at her, offering her my arm. "May I escort you down, Mademoiselle Katherine?"

Kat giggled quietly, lacing her arm through my own. "But of course, Monsieur Christian." She said, her cheeks flushing a little bit, much to my confusion.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." I murmured, then whisked her downstairs.

* * *

Only an hour after that, as Kat's friends were surrounding, did I began to get angry. They were all dancing, and Kat was with a boy she knew from school. His arms were laced around her waist, hers around his neck, and he was smiling adoringly down at her. I was seething against the wall, unnoticed by many of the kids, especially Kat. Suddenly, the two of them moved closer to the stairs, and she stood on the taller stair, pressing her lips against his lightly.

A surge of jealousy went through me, and I felt my thirst rise again. The boy had his hands all over her, moving up the back of her shirt as she continued to kiss him enthusiastically. His thoughts entered my mind, thoughts that I never wanted to hear about Kat. Except for mine…

I snarled quietly, crossing across the room to grab him by the shoulder and jerk him away from her. "Get your hands off of her." I said, my voice filled with anger.

Kat's cheeks were flaming red, and her eyes sparked with anger. For the hundredth time, I desperately yearned to hear her thoughts.

"Go away, Christian." She snapped, moving to stand between the foolish human boy and me. Her hands were balled into fists and were resting on her hips as she took a step towards me, lashing out with venom I didn't know existed. "It isn't any of your business who I kiss or not, so butt the fuck out!" She screamed this last part, and the boy raced out the door. Her hands dropped, and her angry expression disappeared. Instead, her eyes filled with angry, hurt-filled tears.

I regretted my quick temper, and took a step towards her. "Katherine…."

"You ruin everything!" Kat screamed at me, turning and running out the door with a loud sob. I began to follow, but Lily stepped in front of me, her hand held out to stop me.

Lily's eyes were filled with pity, and she shook her head slowly. "Just leave her alone for now, Chris…she won't get lost in the woods."

I nodded slowly, sighing as I turned and headed upstairs, sitting on her bed. _Why, why did I have to be so damn overprotective of her?_ I thought, a surge of agony going through me as I thought back over her words.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I ran into the woods, sobs going through me as thorns tore at my skin and the outfit that I'd chosen for my party. Not like I cared anymore, anyway. I couldn't believe Christian had done this again, but it wasn't like I should have expected anything different. The way things were going, I'd probably stay single until I was thirty.

Finally exhausted, I curled into a ball underneath a tree, tears still running down my cheeks. Why, why did I have to be so in love with Christian? Didn't he know I was only trying to make him jealous? Well, it wasn't like he gave me any "special" attention anyway. He treated me like a baby sister, and that was so _**not**_ what I wanted.

Suddenly, Drew was at my side, pulling me into his arms before he sat down. At times, it seemed like he was the only one who truly wanted me to be happy.

"Shh, love, what's wrong?" Drew murmured, stroking my hair as he wiped my face off with his shirt. He looked concerned, his eyebrows knitting together as he watched me.

I hiccupped softly, shaking my head. "Christian ruined my party…" I mumbled, leaning my head against his chest. "I was kissing a boy, my first kiss, and he fucking ruined it."

Drew tsked audibly, smiling a little. "Christian is a pansy. I'm surprised he didn't man up and give you your first kiss." He lightly traced my lips with his finger, smiling a little. "You know, you could always practice on me, sweetheart."

"Really?" I asked, my cheeks flushing slightly. I'd known for a few years how Drew felt about me, and it made me slightly nervous. Sure, he gave me kisses every time he saw me, but not what I'd consider my first real kiss.

"Really…" He whispered, and suddenly, his cool lips were pressed against mine. I gasped quietly, instinctively kissing him back gently. I felt his arms tighten around me, and then he pulled back with a low groan. "You've never kissed anyone?" He asked skeptically, smirking a little.

I blushed more, nodding. "Only one other boy, and that was tonight." I said in a small voice, then squeaked as he stood up, lifting me with him.

"C'mon, love. Let's get you back to the house before Christian throws a fit." Drew murmured, then raced off with me in his arms.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I felt a surge of anger as I saw Drew appear with Kat in his arms. He helped her climb through the attic window, and I winced at the sight of her.

Her hair was tangled, her clothes were tattered, and there were smears of blood from thorns scratching her soft skin. I knelt down in front of her, forcing her to meet my gaze. "I truly am sorry for ruining your night." I said softly, gently gripping her chin with my fingers. "I should have left like I suggested, and everything would have worked out." I could see the guilt in her eyes, and I knew I was forgiven.

Sure enough, her arms wound around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you…" She whispered, and I could feel the tears hitting the collar of my shirt. I squeezed her gently, then scooped her up.

"I forgive you, Katherine." I said quietly, then placed her in front of the bathroom. "Now, go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up." I ordered her with a crooked smile, then went to lay on her bed until she was finished.

Almost an hour later, Kat came out of the bathroom, her white nightgown draped over her tiny body. Her hair was still wet and hanging down to her waist, and she looked better than she did before. She sat down beside me, and I gathered her in my arms, wrapping a blanket around her. She snuggled against me sleepily, her eyes blinking swiftly in her effort to stay awake.

"Chris, can I open my presents tomorrow?" Kat asked softly, a yawn escaping her.

I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Of course, mon cherie. Whenever your heart desires."

She smiled drowsily, a light sigh escaping her as she closed her eyes. "I love you…." She murmured, then fell into a deep sleep.

"As I love you, you wonderful girl…" I breathed, then closed my eyes as I fell asleep with my angel tucked in my arms.

* * *

**What will happen as Kat starts falling for Christian even more? Will Drew get in the way of their feelings for each other?**

**Reviews, if you please.  
**


	6. Chaton

The next morning, I woke up thirstier than I had been the night before. Kat was still fast asleep in my arms, a small smile showing as she continued to dream away. I felt my own lips tilt up in a smile, then slowly untangled myself from her grip and got off of the bed. After standing there, watching her for a few moments, I heard a quiet voice.

"You need to go hunt. I'll stay here with her until you get back." Drew stepped forward from the far side of her bedroom, his eyes narrowed in thought as he drew closer to her bed.

My lips curled up in distaste, nodding a bit. "Tell her I'll be back in an hour or so if she wakes up." I said quietly, turning to the window, but then I stopped. "I know you kissed her last night, Drew…"

His sigh of resentment was barely loud enough for me to hear. "Yes, I kissed her. She was upset and was worrying about how that boy was her first kiss, and I got caught up in the moment and kissed her. I'm not sorry about it, either, Christian." His words were quick and spoken quietly, determined to let Katherine rest.

"I know you aren't. But you can't just mess with her like that. She isn't old enough. You were twenty-eight when you were turned, and she's only thirteen. I know we agreed we'd both try and get her to fall for either of us, but wait until she's at least sixteen, Drew." I turned around, my voice filled with slight anger as I cast my eyes upon her sleeping form. "She's still a child. She has no idea what it is she wants."

He took a threatening step toward me. "She has never been a child. Since the day she met you, she's been a little miniature person, just waiting to fill her form. She makes the decisions a young woman would make. Kat is growing up, and I don't think you know how to handle it."

A growl rose in my throat as my voice rose a tad bit. "I do know how to handle it. I treat her like a big brother or best friend would, because that's what she needs right now. Now you need to go, Drew, before you make me do something that I won't regret."

"Will you two stop bickering?"

Kat sat up in bed, frowning sleepily as she stretched and let out a yawn.

I instantly sank down to sit at her feet, contrite. "We weren't arguing, sweet. Just…minor disagreements."

"Yes…disagreements. I need to be going anyway, Kat. I'll stop by and see you tonight or tomorrow." Drew blew her a kiss, then disappeared out the window, chuckling at my dark muttering.

I snuck a glance at Katherine, curious to see her expression. "Sorry that we woke you. I meant to let you sleep for a while longer."

She shrugged, her tousled curls growing more unruly as she ran a hand through them. "It's fine, Chris. I needed to be up anyway. You promised you'd take me wherever I wanted to go today, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Get dressed and we can start our day, Kitty." I tickled her feet lightly, and then got up off of the bed. "Wear a dress." I called to her before exiting her bedroom and going downstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she walked down the stairs, clothed in a pale green sundress and her pale blond curls done in braids with matching ribbons. "How do I look?" She asked, a little self-conscious as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Pretty as a peach, Kat. Promise. Now, how about we go get some lunch?" I opened the front door for her, smiling as she slipped her hand into my own. I gently squeezed her hand, marveling at how small it felt in my own for the millionth time.

Her lips tilted up in a bright smile, nodding swiftly. "Can we go get sushi?" She asked hopefully, her faint French accent coloring her words.

My head shook in amazement, a laugh sounding. "Of course. Even though you eat way to much of it, you silly girl." I opened her car door, then flitted over to my side and started the engine. I glanced over at her as she shut her door and buckled up, an idea forming in my head. "After we eat lunch, how about we go shopping? I know you need a dress for the dance in a couple weeks and I'll buy you anything else you need." I had a bank account, filled with millions of dollars that I'd never spent over the years, but was happy to spend on Kat.

"Sounds like fun! Thanks, Chrissy." Her eyes lit up at the mention of shopping, and she smiled up at me happily. Simply seeing her so joyful always made me happy. I'd do anything just to see her smile like that.

I shook my head as the car glided down the quiet roads, a soft smile showing. "It's no problem, kiddo. When you're happy, I'm happy." I reached across the seat, carefully ruffling her hair and chuckling as she pawed at my hand. A few minutes later we arrived at the sushi bar, and we both headed up to the door. "Après vous, chérie." I grinned at her, speaking in her native language.

"Je vous remercie, cher Christian." Her words lilted, speaking perfectly with a knowing smile. She always loved to test her wit against me, just to see if she could win. We entered the restaurant, taking our usual seats at the far table. The waiter was familiar with our order, and he gave us a smile as he went to place our order.

I decided to test her further. "Que voulez-vous faire des emplettes pour aujourd'hui?"

She smiled devilishly, and I knew that I had lost the battle. "Beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai pas une limite, je dois faire? Ce serait décevant, Chris."

"Alright, you naughty child, you've beaten me again. No, there's no limit on what you can buy today." I tweaked her nose; shaking my head as she took a sip of the coke the waiter had brought her. "I suppose you need more books? You read them faster than your poor little brain can comprehend them."

"I know, I try to slow down but it's just so hard. The mission today is new books, new clothes, and maybe a new pair of Converse? My old ones are getting kind of ratty." She wrinkled her nose slightly, her eyes narrowing as she took a drink of the soda, tapping her foot against the floor.

I chuckled, taking a long drink of the water the waiter had brought for me. Although I only received nourishment from blood, it was nice to still be able to act normal and eat regular food. "Like I said, Kat, we can get whatever you want. Just try not to tire yourself out too early." I gazed at her knowingly as her eyes dropped in hesitation.

She squirmed in her seat, finding the subject a tad bit uncomfortable. "I know… I just can't help myself sometimes. It's nice to be able to get out of the house and enjoy myself. I mean, I never get to stay the night at anyone's house except for yours."

"It isn't even really a house, cher. It's just an apartment that Drew and I share. Besides, you know I spend the majority of my time at your house." My hand patted hers gently, desperate to see her smile again. "That's Lily's decision not to let you stay anywhere else. I would let you in a heartbeat, because I know it would make you happy." I squeezed her hand gently before moving my hand back to my side of the table, frowning. "Be happy, chaton."

"I am happy, Chris. Promise." She flashed me a quick smile, then fell silent as the waiter placed the two plates in front of us.

We were both quiet as we ate, Kat focused on eating her caterpillar roll and I my rainbow roll. Finally, once we were both done and had paid for the check, I stood up.

"Ready, chaton?"

She nodded, obediently following me out the door and to the car. Her forehead furrowed for a moment, and then she smiled faintly. "Drew's in the passenger seat… I'll just sit in the back." Before I could respond, she was in the backseat, looking fragile against the black leather.

I sighed, sliding into the driver's seat. "Hello, brother. Nice of you to drop in on us…" I muttered, my eyes darkening slightly.

"Thank you, Christian. I thought I'd come shopping with you and our belle fille." He threw her a smile, then frowned. "What's wrong, Kat? You're looking all sad and mopey. What did Christian do to make you mad?"

"Fuck you, Drew."  
Her voice lashed out, filled with venom that we'd never noticed in her. My eyes flashed wide, turning slightly to glance at Kat, then Drew. She was flushed, her eyes filled with angry tears, and he was seething.

"Excuse me? What did I do to deserve that?"

We were both shocked to hear the sound of her bursting into tears, and then we were both in the back seat, trying to console her.

"Sh, Kitten, what's wrong? What happened?"

Her voice finally sounded, filled with self-loathing and anguish. "I forgot to go visit Mama's grave yesterday… I always go, and I let myself forget!" She broke down again, sobbing brokenly.

"Oh, baby girl… I should have remembered to take you, it's my fault." I felt awful as I pulled her onto my lap, stroking her hair and wiping the tears from her cheek. She continued to cry for what felt like hours, and then she was asleep, exhausted. "Can you drive, Drew?"  
He nodded wordlessly, getting into the driver's seat and heading in the direction of her house. I held Kat protectively, humming quietly as she continued to sleep. Once we arrived to her house, I lifted her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, tucking her under the blankets.

After a few minutes, Drew came up as well, leaning against the wall. "Poor thing.." He murmured quietly, shaking his head. His eyes were filled with regret as he let out a sigh. "Now I understand why she was so agitated. She was trying to remember what she'd forgotten.."

I stood up, ignoring him as I headed toward the window. "We should go. She won't want to talk when she gets up. If she does, she can come by the apartment." I slipped out of the window as I spoke, and when I hit the ground, I was running. I could hear Drew behind me, and I knew that our monthly routine was starting up. Kat didn't like waking up with an audience after she'd broken down, and she had always come by later in the day after she'd taken a break. Sometimes she needed to be left alone, and I had to learn how to respect that.

Once we arrived at the house, we both just lounged around, bickering as always. It would be several hours before she'd stop by, and there was nothing to do until then. I lounged in my bedroom after a while, gazing up at the ceiling. Kat had pinned all the pictures of the two of us up there, promising that we'd fill the empty spaces before she turned eighteen. A smile appeared as I caught sight of Halloween the previous year, before she'd turned thirteen. She was dressed up as a fairy, and I was clothed as a vampire. She'd giggled over the irony for days.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, a tiny knock sounded on the door. Drew answered it as I walked out of my room, and I paused as he engulfed Kat in a hug. She came to me next, and I hugged her gently as she buried her head against my shoulder.

"I don't want to go home tonight…" She whispered softly, looking up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

I nodded knowingly, gesturing around. "Then we'll have a sleepover. Just the three of us."

And just as always, she'd be back to normal the next day.

* * *

*Après vous, chérie.- After you, darling girl.

Je vous remercie, cher Christian.- Thank you, dearest Christian.

Que voulez-vous faire des emplettes pour aujourd'hui?- What do you want to shop for today?

"Beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai pas une limite, je dois faire? Ce serait décevant, Chris.".- Many things. I don't have a limit, do I ? That would be disappointing, Chris.

Chaton- Kitten

Belle fille- beautiful girl


End file.
